Things
by yukiann
Summary: Beberapa hal tentang romantika Sasuke dan Naruto./ SasuNaru. Drabbles. Sebuah fanfiction setelah sekian lama.


Disclaimer : Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto

Pair / Rate : SasuNaru / Ada bagian yang di atas T, tetapi masih di bawah M. So... Maybe this is a T+. :3

.

.

.

**_ Things _**

. 

* * *

**Tooth Brush**

Pada beberapa pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto akan menyikat giginya dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya, yang juga sedang menyikat giginya. Cermin di depan mereka cukup besar untuk Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Biasanya Sasuke akan menyikat gigi dengan pandangan lurus ke cermin dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan Naruto akan menyikat gigi dengan lebih bersemangat—sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Ada saat Naruto akan menatap Sasuke agak lama—_oh, Sasuke tetap sangat tampan dengan busa pasta gigi itu di sekitar mulutnya,—_

Dan ada saat di mana Sasuke melirik sedikit pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya lewat cermin—penasaran akan perasaan bahwa dirinya sedari tadi diperhatikan—dan hampir tersedak busa pasta gigi saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang menyengir lebar dengan busa-busa di giginya dan sekitar bibirnya, dengan sikat gigi masih tersangkut di celah mulutnya.

Buru-buru Sasuke meraih mugnya, membersihkan mulutnya, dan berseru pada Naruto akan tindakannya membuat ekspresi dalam kondisi menggelikan itu. Dan Naruto, dengan cepat membuang busa-busa itu dari mulutnya dan berkumur, lalu menjawab,

"Aku hanya senang melihat kita memakai sikat gigi yang sama, dan dua mug itu sangat serasi. Manis sekali."

Sasuke mendengus, menahan tangannya untuk bergerak menjitak kepala kuning itu dengan sikat gigi atau mug yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengingat kembali saat Naruto memaksanya memakai sikat gigi dan mug dengan jenis yang sama, kembar, hanya saja dengan warna berbeda. _Hell no, warna oranye itu cukup untukmu saja, Naruto. Aku lebih baik warna biru._

_._

**Sink**

Sasuke suka sekali mengganggu Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring. Yah, walau saat sedang memasak Sasuke juga senang menggangunya, tapi saat ia mencuci piring Sasuke akan mengganggunya lebih lama (mungkin karena saat memasak Naruto akan mengancam akan melemparkan spatula panas).

Pemuda berambut gelap itu akan datang diam-diam dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto itu sangat mengganggunya untuk menyabuni dan membilas piring, gelas, dan alat makan yang lain. Naruto berontak, tentu saja. Tapi dalih Sasuke yang bilang bahwa ia hanya ingin membantu Naruto ditambah pertahanannya yang kuat saat Naruto mencoba menggeser tangan berkulit putih itu, membuat Naruto menghela napas dan membiarkan tangan itu membantunya mencuci piring—walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya menyala-matikan keran dan sesekali mengusap jika ada busa yang tersisa di piring atau gelas—dengan tubuh Naruto di antara kedua tangan itu, dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

**Kitchen and Table**

_Well_, Naruto sebenarnya tidak harus memasak. Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi berhubung ia bisa memasak—karena dulunya ia tinggal sendiri dan tidak terlalu suka membeli makanan di luar—ia yang dulunya bekerja di perusahaan besar milik Sasuke sebelum Sasuke memecatnya dan memberikannya posisi baru sebagai pendamping hidup, merasa tidak ada salahnya ia memasak untuk Sasuke. Ia bisa mempertimbangkan asupan gizi, dan menjaga kehigienisan makanan yang akan mereka makan.

Tentu saja, Naruto memasak di dapur. Dapur mereka tidak terlalu besar, bergaya _kitchen bar_ dan ada sekat tembok setinggi pinggang yang memisahkannya dengan meja makan. Naruto tidak pernah memandang dapur dan meja makan sebagai hal lain, bahkan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggunya.

Tetapi suatu kali saat Sasuke menggodanya dan akhirnya membuat Naruto mendesah di antara Sasuke dan meja makan, ia bisa mendengar Sasuke berkata tentang dapur, meja makan, dan tempat bercinta yang menarik. Saat itu Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengannya tentang dapur.

Dapur dan meja makan yang berpadu dengan Sasuke, tidak pernah sama lagi di pikiran Naruto.

.

**Bed**

Delapan puluh persen _main course _Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan di atas ranjang, selebihnya di dapur dan meja makan, kamar mandi, sofa—

Sementara _foreplay_ mereka bertebaran pada pintu, ruang tengah, sofa, jendela, meja makan, dan berbagai tempat di rumah bergaya minimalis mereka.

Tetapi ada malam di mana Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tidur di ranjang itu, dengan Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke tahu Naruto merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di punggungnya, dengan postur yang seperti melindungi dan menyatakan bahwa Naruto hanya milik pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Tetapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka akan lebih nyaman dengan berbaring saling berhadapan dengan satu berada dalam dekapan yang lain, begitu juga sebaliknya. Menatap wajah dan memandang mata satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan, dan kemudian terlelap di atas ranjang itu.

.

**Hair**

Dalam hubungan ranjang mereka, Naruto memang berada di bawah, tapi itu tidak menjadikannya dan mengharuskannya untuk bersikap _girly_. Ia memang cukup manis, tetapi tampan di saat yang bersamaan, dan ia tetap laki-laki, tetap maskulin.

Dalam hubungan ranjang mereka, Sasuke memang berada di atas. Bahunya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang, otot maskulinnya, wajahnya... semua orang mengakui bahwa Sasuke sangat tampan. Tapi dengan rambutnya—yang bagian belakangnya mencuat ke belakang—yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Naruto, dan bagian rambut yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya, ia menjadi lebih cantik, ditambah dengan kulit putih mulus itu, setidaknya begitu menurut Naruto.

Ada saat ketika Naruto merasa bahwa rambut Sasuke sudah terlalu panjang, menurutnya, dan Naruto senang menggodanya dengan topik itu.

Saat itu mereka sedang menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan sampo dengan model yang mempunyai rambut hitam sepundak—lebih panjang beberapa sentimeter dari rambut Sasuke—ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berkata pada Sasuke,

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita perlu membeli sisir yang sedikit lebih besar," mereka memang hanya mempunyai satu sisir mini yang muat di saku celana. "Untukmu," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Rambutmu sudah lumayan panjang."

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Kita perlu sisir yang lebih besar untuk merawat rambut indahmu itu. Biar kecantikanmu tidak kalah sama perempuan yang diiklan— Aw!"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti dengan sebuah buku yang beberapa detik sebelumnya masih di baca Sasuke kini terjatuh setelah membentur kepalanya.

"Teme! Memang benar kan, rambut yang menjuntai di sisi wajah dan model pantat ayam di belakang—aw!—seperti itu sangat canti—Sasu, hentikan! kepalaku bisa bocor kalau kau melempar mug itu—"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang kini berjarak dua meter darinya dan sedang duduk dengan tubuh setengah berbaring dengan bertumpu pada siku tangan kanannya sementara kaki kirinya ditekuk dan tangan kiri berada di depan wajah—gestur melindungi diri. Pemuda bermata hitam yang masih mengangkat mug kosong yang tadinya berisi jus jeruk itu kemudian meletakkan kembali mug yang hampir ia lempar ke kepala Naruto di meja, menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut kuning jabrik itu.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kiri dari depan wajahnya, dan terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum jahil, sebelum kekehannya terhenti karena Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya, memosisiskan diri di antara kaki berkulit tan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sementara kedua tangan putihnya terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka hanya berjarak satu sentimeter, dan berbisik, "giliranku menggodamu."

Naruto meneguk ludah. Tangannya mendorong bahu Sasuke, berusaha menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"A— maaf sudah mengolokmu, Teme. Tapi balas dendam itu ti—" bibir Sasuke sudah melumat bibir di depannya sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Tapi, mungkin Sasuke akan mempertimbangkan untuk memotong rambutnya sedikit.

.

**Drawer**

Laci di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berisi beberapa pulpen, pensil, dan kertas. Naruto meletakkannya di sana jika sewaktu-waktu butuh mencatat sesuatu, dan mereka tahu harus mencari alat tulis di mana.

Oh, tetapi di sana juga ada sebotol _lube_.

Dan ketika akhirnya isi laci itu tidak menjadi tempat alat tulis dan _lube _lagi, dimulai ketika suatu sore Sasuke pulang dari kantornya, dan setelah ia selesai makan dan mandi dan memasuki kamarnya, hendak mencari Naruto yang tadi menemaninya makan tetapi tidak ditemuinya lagi setelah ia selesai mandi beberapa menit lalu.

Suara pintu kamar yang di buka oleh Sasuke, satu langkah memasuki kamar, dan Sasuke hampir terlonjak, tapi untunglah ia punya pengendalian diri yang baik.

Di sana, di atas ranjang, ia menemukan Naruto sedang berbaring dengan kemeja milik Sasuke—yang sedikit kebesaran, yah, _kare-shirt_—dengan beberapa kancing terbuka. Yang lebih mengejutkan, kedua tangan Naruto terborgol ke kepala ranjang, dengan mata tertutup kain biru tua. Dan yang LEBIH mengejutkan, dan sangat erotis, lagi, adalah sebuah vibrator yang bergetar di antara paha tan itu, hampir mengenai kejantanan Naruto yang menegang.

"Ngh... Sasu—kau di sana? Angh—" ucap Naruto di antara desahan sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu tempat di mana ia yakini Sasuke sedang berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk tidak segera melompat dan melahap tubuh lezat berkulit tan yang disajikan dengan indah di hadapannya, yang dipersiapkan oleh Naruto sendiri.

Di antara permainan mereka Sasuke sempat bertanya mengenai "mainan" yang di letakkan di antara paha Naruto, alih-alih memasukkannya dari awal.

Naruto menjawab di antara desahannya, "aku ingin—ahh—kau... yang memasukan—nh—nya..."

Jika Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi sangat _kinky_ seperti ini, dari awal ia akan mencoba hal ini pada Naruto. Tapi untung juga bagi Sasuke, karena ia bisa melihat Naruto yang mencoba menggodanya seperti ini.

Pada waktu-waktu selanjutnya, Sasuke dan Naruto tahu laci itu berpindah fungsi—dari tempat alat tulis darurat, menjadi tempat barang-barang yang berguna di saat mereka dalam mood untuk sesuatu yang _kinky_.

Dan barang di dalamnya berganti dan bertambah, seperti bando telinga kelinci dan _collar_ berbulu.

.

**Midnight Television**

Ada saat-saat di mana Sasuke terbangun tengah malam dan tidak menemukan sosok berambut pirang yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama satu setengah tahun belakangan di sampingnya. Atau saat-saat di mana Sasuke merasakan pergerakan ranjang dan derit yang tercipta akibat seseorang yang berpindah dari sisi ranjang di sampingnya.

Dan Sasuke hampir selalu menemukan hal yang sama saat dia memutuskan untuk melangkah dari ranjang berselimut tebal miliknya dan Naruto, dan mengikuti—mencari—keberadaan pemuda yang seharusnya sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Minus beberapa kesempatan ketika ia menemukan Naruto sedang mengambil air minum atau mencoba membuat sesuatu untuk di makan di tengah malam.

Sasuke akan menemukan Naruto yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan kedua kaki ditekuk di depan dadanya di atas sofa dan dagu bertopang pada lututnya dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Terkadang dengan secangkir kopi atau susu atau teh hangat pada meja di depannya, sementara matanya menatap lurus pada tayangan televisi yang menyiarkan entah apapun itu di tengah malam itu. Lalu Sasuke akan menghampiri Naruto, menyentuh pundaknya perlahan atau langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Sasuke akan berbisik di telinga pemuda dalam dekapannya itu, "terbangun, hn?"

Dan Naruto akan menjawab dengan pandangan tetap terarah pada televisi, "hm. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Lalu Sasuke akan menghirup aroma rambut Naruto sebentar dan melangkah untuk duduk di bagian sofa di samping Naruto. Naruto akan membagi selimutnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke. Mereka akan menonton sampai Naruto kemudian mengantuk dan mengajak Sasuke kembali ke kamar, atau pada kesempatan yang lebih sering, Naruto akan tertidur di pundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan mengangkat Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka. Sasuke akan meletakkan tubuh orang tercintanya itu dengan hati-hati di ranjang, lalu ia sendiri akan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi sang pemuda bermata biru, menyelimuti mereka berdua, lalu terlelap sambil memeluk Naruto.

.

- _**f i n**_ - 

* * *

A/N:

Ya ampun, sudah hampir setahun sejak saya mem-publish fanfic. Itupun yang terakhir translate dari milik orang lain. #pundungdipojokan

Sempat berpikir untuk berhenti jadi author... tapi, ya begitulah :3

Untuk fic pertama setelah sekian lama ini, saya cuma bisa buat kumpulan drabble, hiks.

Semoga ini jadi pertanda kembalinya saya ke dunia fanfiction... Atau tidak #slapslap

Well, silakan berikan kritik dan saran pada fic-setelah-sekian-lama ini ^v^


End file.
